Twilight: The repentant God
by Graceless God
Summary: A re imagining of the series that takes place after the events in the books. This story chronicles the introduction of Vampire Mercerio Fior and a set of events which will change the story forever.


**Chapter One: Memories in the rain.**

I starred off into the abyss of the ocean below. The hour had to be well passed midnight and by normal standards it had grown incredibly cold and rain poured down from the clouds in sheets. I must have seemed an oddity to anyone who happened by. A tall blacked haired man dressed to the nines as they once said but drenched showing no care of my extravagant cuts or immediate health. The truth was I couldn't have cared less. I was lost stuck in another world memories of the day that had changed my life forever dominating my mind, thoughts of the first day I had lain eyes on Alice Cullen and the series of earth shattering events it had begun

I had started that day like so many before, awakening at dawn I had made quick work of finding myself a new place to hide. There were passports to be purchased and various documents to be forged. I had been in the town of Seattle for sometime and I might have been lieing if I had said I had not grown attached to my little flat in the down town area with its great view and confined solitude. Unfortunately my plague had returned and this time it seemed to want my life.

Hurrying down stairs after quickly dressing I made my way to the small intersection stopping for the light before making my way across. Of course by then I already knew I was being followed and my little brother was not going to take no for an answer he seemed to desire a meeting.

A heavy sigh welled up in my throat before being vehemently exhaled into the space in front of me. He reeked of death and wicked intent. No doubt he had been on a spree the night before and I would soon find myself forced to find new hunting grounds due to his incompetence. None the less I turned onto a small side street that lead me to a small run down house I had seen on on one of my previous forays into the heart of the city. I let myself in leaning against the wall waiting and when I spoke as if only to the air I knew I would be heard.

"You know you might stand a better chance of catching me unaware if you did not stink as if you had not bathed in a century brother. "

A blond haired man would seem to step from the darkness now. He was near six feet two inches matching my height almost identically a fact that amazed me even at the moment. His garments were those of the wealthy a suit hand tailored expensive sunglasses to hide his eyes even his blond locks had been carefully groomed. He carried in his hand a wooden cane the head of which bore the symbol of the ancient sun god.

" I do wonder if it is only the scent of your own cowardice you breath in my brother?" He spoke in soft almost Irish tones and for a moment it was easy to forget that I knew precisely while he was here.

His words were full of chargin and disrespect to such a level that it caused my hackles to rise involuntarily something which seemed only to excite him.

" Your going to end this foolishness and fight me now brother?" I couldn't help myself I just smiled at him as I turned and walked away his desperation for blood shed was a marvel he even invoked my name in an attempt to get it.

" You can't keep this up forever Areis I will get what I want. " I stopped cold turning to face him then. The feeling of disgust was too much for me to ignore and I could feel the bile rising in my throat. " I am no god of war brother no more than you were a god of the sun no Apollo I am only Mercerio Fior and you my foolish brother are Maximus Fior. You would do well to step from your delusions.

I didn't stop to hear the fury which resonated from his form not the crash as he began swinging likely breaking things. I simply kept walking. He was incurably insane of course. I knew this and if I had truly held any heart left in me I might have tried to end him as he suggested but all I could think of was the fact that it was my fault I had tainted my brother.

For centuries untold we had played at games. I was but a child with far too much power treating the world and its inhabitants as if they were my play things. The republic of Rome, the mighty Norsemen and their fierce women wives. Even the ancient and wise Greeks had danced upon our strings for it was in our meddling that the legends of their gods had been created. I had conceived the cruel joke myself then taking from their religious texts and fashioning myself into the god of war while my radiant brother bore the guise of the sun god.

Even now the purpose of these things seemed so foolish to me. We had sought only competition to see which of us could kill and incite the most war. Thusly the game had played out raged on through so many conflicts until the height of world war two. That one might say was when it had all fallen apart.

January eighteenth nineteen forty four, The battle of Monte Cassino. This had been our last great work so to speak and what I had envisioned my masterpiece. I had enlisted on the side of the allies quickly forming a reputation for being a fierce soldier who survived things no one seemingly could have. We had come up from southern Italy our objective to break the Gustav line. One hundred twenty five thousand men had lost their lives in the bid which eventually lead to our capture of Rome and the blood of each and every one of them would stain my hands for the rest of my life.

We had come triumphantly into the city our victory hard earned some were preparing letter to loved ones which might never be sent others searched for the warmth of place in which to sink their manhood and thereby exercise some of the demons which the battle had left them privy to. For my part I sought my own distraction for I was bored and I smelled something of keen interest.

I had scented the aging dust of an elder vampire. Oddly enough he seemed so weak and it drew me like some vulture circling the corpse of the long dead on a arid desert plane. I tracked the scent drawn by its sweet honey aroma until I had entered the confines of a church which had seemingly been brutalized its internal structure exposed to the night air through a partially collapsing ceiling.

I found him there kneeling in the black robes of priest. His eyes were fixed upon the cross that lay on the wall in front of him somehow still straight as if the hand of some deity had reached down shielding it from all that had transpired in this place. He spoke in a brittle dry tone. " I beg you my son do not kill me for I mean you no harm and there are those who might use my help here. " I had laughed then the kind of condescending life one expected from a king of some great scholar. I had known the moment I saw him I was going to kill him. The thought that a creature of my kind had lived to be so old by being so foolish it insulted me to my core.

I had slit the old ones throat ripped him limb from limb and burned him right then and there. His eyes had turned up to me then and I beheld with so much shock it had rocked me to m core paralyzing me that he was smiling even as I tore into him ripping him apart. His last words like an anthem in my ear. " Repent brother and the path to the light shall be yours." His words made no sense to me I finished my work tossing him into the corner haphazardly.

I would not realize the damage that had been done until the next night. I had chosen to stay behind for the moment camping in the city trying to deduce what my brother was thing, what his next move might be. I had even procured myself a very delicious local dish for lunch that for the moment lounged lazily in my lap. Even now I remembered her features she was African and very beautiful with green eyes. Her eyes had drawn me to her first then her smell she would be a delicacy.

The events of that day had always remained a blurr to me from that moment on. The one thing I was certain of was it had not gone as planned. I had made my move sometime in the waning hours of daylight. How easy it had been to seduce I had her quivering at my feet and then it had happened. In her eyes I had seen them all every being I had ever killed all the blood on my hands. She was in my grasp screaming and I simply released her as she ran realizing soon after that it was not her screams but mine that tore through the night air as I lay in agony. I could hear the old man's voice ringing true "Repent my brother repent. "

I couldn't be sure how long I had lain there but in the depths of my pain I had risen up and asked god for his forgiveness throwing aside my weapons. Maximus had never forgiven me for this and to this day he stalked me intent upon releasing the demon which had once controlled my soul. He wanted to finish his game and that was all that occupied his mind the next battle the rush nothing else mattered.

I had been lost in my thoughts wandering the streets when I had for the first time in my life became convinced my eyes beheld an angel. The dark haired girl was exiting a small eatery a very pale man at her side. We had made eye contact then and it had held me spell bound. Never had I felt such a draw to anyone as if I could not help but go where she went my eyes following her my very will enslaved by her scent. There as no possible way such a slight and dainty girl could bring me to my knees like this and yet somehow she had managed it so easily. Our eyes met then and there as a glint of something in them almost recognition which was shattered a moment later

The male had not taken kindly to this. I recognized him though he did not recognize me. Jasper he was called I thought and I had once shared a camp fire with him in a war long passed how interesting that he had become as me soulless and damned. I chose to respect his space then avoiding conflict and vanished.

Day's had passed then odd visions filling my head of her beauty the way she moved. You see not only had ancient one left me with his own conscience but he had given up to me in death a very rare ability for I could see brief flashes of the past present and future. I had never been able to control it but in this case it was easy for all the visions spoke of was her. I saw her some place dark and sinister, scared and alone. Then in the company of such of our kind as I had never seen.. Beautiful and bright they seemed untainted by time itself. The visions came and went overtaking me and with each one I was certain of one thing.. With this woman I had fallen in love with in an instant.

The wolves had told me who she was. I had only to truly work my visions for I saw her in the company of flea ridden mongrels and a name came to me.. Cullen. Not even I had gone without hearing of the humbling experience the Volturi had undergone some eight years ago now. I struggled to remember the name of their patriarch for I had met him on one occasion long ago. _Carlisle _The name dredged itself up from the back of my subconscious the man with the iron self control. I knew of his exploits he had forsaken his hunger much as me but he functioned as if he craved not human blood at all.

I knew then and there I should have taken my newly acquired I papers and left. I chose not to risking my brother's further complication of my life. Never had I felt such a draw to a person or a place. Nothing commanded my senses the way that women had in that most brief of meetings and I could not help but be drawn to her. The move to the small town of Forks was one I made in secrecy taking great care to throw my brother from my trail I needed time to truly decide the merit of these feelings and visions.

My lodgings as it turned out were most to my liking. I had found a small place just on the edge of town. A simple one room home that allowed me easy access to the forests and ample room to run should the urge take me. I had rented it from an old man who lived in Florida with an agreement that I would depart in six months when the hunting season began so that he could occupy the dwelling in his off time. This left no local trail my brother might follow to find me.

I chose to spend most of my time at night running. The exercise helped me focus my visions and bring clarity though none seemed to come. The only time this happened to me was when there was nothing to see. How could I know my purpose if my gifts would not guide me? I prayed for the sight to light my way and still it did not come. There was also the matter of blood. With each passing day I found myself having increasing difficulty finding suppliers willing to bring it to me and I wondered how those of our kind that dwelled here fed.

My prayers would be answered on a particularly dreary night as I sat atop a large and ancient oak my eyes cast far out into the horizon. I saw her, the beautiful goddess of my dreams in all her petit loveliness. She stood in a dark clearing there were others there but I could not make out their faces for something else dominated my attention. Darkness a vale of pure darkness I could not penetrate there was something else there. I could not see it at all but it made to attack her. My eyes opened to the darkness if I had been possessed of a heart it would have been pounding. I had but a moment to make my decision. What ever this thing was it was an abomination hidden from even my sight. A wise man would have stayed out of this and run , a reasonable man would have known that it was not his fight and that feelings for some girl he had never even spoken with were hardly a reason to risk his life unfortunately I had never been known for measured decisions. I did the only thing I could I leaped down from the tree line. I ran with all my strength for the clearing the vision had shown.

My body rippled with the sudden exertion blurring as I cut through the trees in some cases assaulting their very tops to speed my arrival. My mind was a blur with thought. I had not fought since the great world war, was I going to violate my vow of pacifism to save her? I knew the answer without thinking about it. In order to save this girl to keep her from harm I would unleash the fury of Areis upon them all. I only had to arrive in time.

I broke the clearing at break neck speed. I could see her standing there. I saw no sign of the others as of yet but the black figure revealed itself. Slight in height it as a dark haired girl in a black jacket. My first thought some member of the Volturi finally sent to avenge their humiliation of years prior. I closed on them soundlessly my feet leaving not the slightest sound or disruption in their passing and I leaped. The collision was like nothing I had ever experienced my opponent was strong and fast in fact impossibly so and the encounter was further complicated as I realized my abilities seemed to have no effect.

A fine thing it was going to be if I found myself beaten in my first outing in years.. a god of war indeed.

**Chapter 2: A foreseen coming.**

I stared off into the distance as Bella leaped very much just as I had told her. My visions had of course shown me she would never hit me and the person who was going to stop her would be totally unaware of my lack of danger. Perhaps it was mean to make another think so but it had to be done. The two of them collided spinning rolling in a barrage of hands and feet and much to my surprise the man came up on top pinning her. There would be little to do to stop what happened next. Edward hit him at incredibly rate of speed toppling him driving him backwards through a nearby tree as Emmet intercepted them both and managed to get a handle on the stranger. "Damn it Edward Alice said not to kill him. " Emmet's voice held a hint of a joke but I knew Edward had been very serious.

"Neither of you are going to hurt him be careful. " A voice like the chime of the wind itself cut across the night and Emmett relaxed slightly even Edward found his calm as Carlisle strolled across the clearing and stopped in front of the still struggling man and I was struck by confusion as he smiled. " Mercerio my friend it has been a long time. " His voice was calm and measured and after a brief exchange of words. In a Romanian dialect I had never heard the stranger allowed himself to be brought inside. I caught my first true glimpse of him then and it was everything I could to to keep the flutter out of my emotions. I had told Jasper to stay inside fearing he might over react but he would be able to feel it.. He was beautiful impossibly so and the tidings of the visions I had seen before spread out before me only adding to my own confusion.

" I told you he would come" I smiled beaming at Edward and Bella, they had been skeptical of my plan and it felt good to see their faces when it had all played out. "This is the man you say will be a part of our family?" Edward was uncertain and it played across his face as if he wanted to say something but was not. Instead he diverted the subject before I could ask. " Mercerio Fior I have read about him, they say he was once feared by even the Volturi a man only concerned with war and power though the books spoke of a brother.. he is very dangerous Alice.. are you sure?"

I laughed at him and it sent an incredulous look spiraling across my adoptive brothers features. "Edward he is good I have seen it an Carlisle seems to get along with him famously. " Edward stopped his head hanging low as he shook it. " There is also .. the matter of his feelings his motivations for being here .. we should speak." He was cut short as Carlisle walked from the study ringing his hands together. " I do not believe he is any danger to us our the family. He genuinely only came here because he thought Alice was in danger strange. That man who has forsaken all contact would do such a thing." He was looking toward me for an answer and I knew it.

The breath caught in my throat and I slowly began to collect my thoughts. I had known we would need him shortly after catching a brief glimpse of him in Seattle. There had been almost a magnetic pull there the kind I had felt with Jasper. The vision had not been as clear but I knew if he was not with us my family was going to come to harm. There was also another feeling as if the air around him burned for me called to me. He needed me as much as we needed him something I could not explain. I felt the same need for his presence and soon the visions had made it all too clear he was going to save my family from something horrible.

I steadied my voice as Esme made her way into the room a look of worry on her face followed by Rosalie " All I know is that something is going to happen and if he does not stop it .. we all die. "The vision's had been clear enough on that and I had no intention of letting that happen. I felt that fear rise up inside me and it quickly found itself driven down by the presence of Japsers hands on my shoulders. I turned to look at him, there was worry on his face and I tried to quell it with a smile. "Ill talk to him.. he will stay. "This was met with a chorus of disagreement none more loudly than from Jasper. "Alice dear I have seen what this man can do .. he is beast and wherever his hand touches death follows if someone must speak with him it will be me .. I think perhaps he will not harm me for past alliance. " I put my finger to his lips shaking my head. " He will only tell you no.. he will not refuse me "

My words left confusion on poor Jaspers face and it was mirrored around the room with everyone save for Edward who was simply staring at me as if in deep thought. I knew they were not just going to allow me to walk in there and speak with him. My family was far too stubborn and in a moment something else prickled at my nerves my niece it would seem had returned home her companion in tow. In a moment the form of Jacob black stood in the door way my beautiful niece Renesmee staring curiously from behind his ever protective shoulder. I still found myself amazed at the girl's growth. Indeed we had been told it would take a scant seven years but she had grown so beautiful and poor Jacob was wrapped as securely around her finger as a string might be knotted. I was sure she had made him come here. He stepped forward and grinned a vibrant smile at Bella " Hey Bells he said in an overly friendly manner that once would have sent Edward bristling. " What's going on?"

Typical I had to spend the next twenty minutes explaining to them what was going and on how I planned to deal with it. Luckily the others were capable of baring the suspense and once everything had been explain of all things Jacob ignored me looking to Edward. " He isn't going to hurt her?" Edward shook his head gravely. "Alice is definitely the safest person in the house. " Even Carlisle seemed to find that statement interesting his eyes furrowing as he tried to find its meaning. None the less he put a stop to it. " I have invited him to stay the night we need not figure this out until in the morning. I have allotted him

The usage of our library and he seems amendable to our taking time to think. "

We all walked away then, the feeling of disappointment I felt surprising me as I did. I could feel him there and it made no sense as if I could smell him anywhere his scent like honey suckle after the rain except far more pleasant I wanted to be around him and it sent a pang of guilt through me. Luckily I had distanced myself from Jasper and a moment later found myself confronted by Edward. "What exactly are you going to do here Alice? He bares some connection to you I don't understand but I have felt it before. "He had felt it before that stopped me and I could not help but as the question that burst into my mind. " Where have you felt it Edward? I all but spat it out quickly but when he spoke it stunned me. "The first time I laid eyes upon Bella it was as if I was drawn irrevocably to her. That is how he feels and I would be remiss if I did not tell you that incurs great sympathy on my part for him given the circumstance. You should simply allow him to leave the longer he is here the more it will hurt him. "

I stood there frozen by his words. Perhaps it was not simply how easily he identified the emotion but my own strange pull. This entire thing worried me but I knew this was the only way and was sure he would have to understand and we of course would be grand friends this I had foreseen myself. "It will be fine Edward I would never hurt anyone like that on purpose. Just.. Don't tell Jazz. "I added that on the end desperately the last thing I needed was the two of them ripping each other apart in the front yard. I left him then in one graceful bound that carried me quickly into the trees. I took something from my own vision's a run sounded wonderful in the night air and it would give me time to think. I had to adjust to this feeling that made my stomach tighten. This was a puzzle that had to be carefully put together or the pieces would come apart and doom us all.

The night air was crisp and cold bringing clarity to my mind and distance from the feelings of confusion of earlier. I sat upon the top of an old oak and let my mind wonder over the events of the day. I had to carefully balance this such connections were rare amongst our kind and I had seen the power they possessed. I had this overwhelming urge not cause him harm. The same was said of Jasper I simply had to make friends with this Mercerio and I was sure he would do what it was I asked him. That was going to be an interesting conversation. I searched for visions of it but found I still was far too unfamiliar with his ways to find an answer to the out come.

I thought of confiding in Bella but that would not be fair she had always been fond of Jasper asking her to keep such a secret even for just the time being would not have been fair in the least. Instead I chose to keep it to myself the woods the tree's my only confidants for the moment. I would speak to him in the morning somehow gaining a moment of privacy to do so and I would convince him to stay no matter what he had to I knew that very specifically.

In the distance I heard the cry of a wolf and knew it was time for me to return it would seem my loving niece had become worried for me and turned out the dogs so to speak. With a sigh I made for home perhaps not as fast as I should have. Complication's such as these I guessed went along with being one our kind. I just wished they also came with a handbook. Then there was the matter of this thing he was supposed to save us from. I could not see it clearly only the flames of destruction and hate it created. How could something be so unfathomably evil that it overpowered even my sight the thought of it sent a trimmer down my spine.

**Chapter 3: A Request**

The sunrise broke over the edge of the large library window in the Cullen's home. I had to admit Carlisle had a library a man could grow easily envious of. I had spent much of the night combing it mind buried in the rare texts it contained. Now I stood in the window a leather bound volume written entirely in Romanian resting in my hands as I leaned lazily against nothing in particular my eyes wondering the long ago paths to which the author had been bound. Then there was a pull a sudden desire to leave the room I could not explain. The feeling burned at me as if to deny it were not in my power and I lay the book down moving silently out the door.

I stopped just at the top of the stairs my eyes and senses darting all around. There were two here at the moment. The women Esme and my senses picked the other out as if I could look through the walls. I measured myself as I mounted the stairs and made my way passed the women. Unfortunately she turned and looked me in the eye a slow sad smile on her face that took me aback. "She is in the yard go before the rest return I don't want any fights in my home." There was something about this Esme she seemed a very capable women and I found myself wanting to appease her worries.

She was there like gods vision of an angel. She wore a beautiful dark silken dress her hair seeming though dark to glisten in the sun light every detail right down to her shoes utter perfection.. It seemed to me as if she must have been possessed of Aphrodite's sense of grace and arrangement. Such was the beauty of the moment as the sun filtered down on her showing her true form that I could not speak my breath simply refusing to come. My eyes drank her in and were held in hypnotic sway. Yet none of this could prepare me for being so close her sweet scent overwhelmed me and I trembled for the first time wondering if this was coincidence or exactly how she had planned it.

She turned then beautiful almost golden eyes taking me in and of all things with a laugh that seemed to chime in my very soul she hugged me. The forwardness of the gesture only served to throw me farther into the spiral of insanity. People feared me they did not simply wrap their arms around me as if I would cause them no harm. The ironic part was I wouldn't but I wondered just how she knew this.

Her words were sweet to my ears and for a moment I forgot to ask. " I am glad you decided to stay I just know we will get to know each other so much better this way. " There was a hint of tease in her voice and at that moment I decided that I would dispense with the games. "Let us not play at games .. beautiful one for I have had my fill of them in my life and cannot stomach their sour taste. " She seemed taken aback as if I had upset some flow or tactic she had been planning but I was surprised when she stepped forward. " I don't know what this feeling is but I do know you feel it too.. Edward has told me as much.. you know nothing can come of it but I am begging you to stay. I can see you tire of being alone and my family gladly welcomes those who really want to change. Please I want to help you "

Nothing could come of it.. there she had said it and I felt the fragile house of cards I had built around myself tumble into the abyss as I struggled to maintain my composure and turned to leave. "Then all is as I have foreseen but I have saved you and have no reason to stay. " I was trembling as I walked fighting some emotion I had never felt the only thing I could liken it to was the urge to cry as if my heart had been broken. That was when she had said it. " I want you to stay please don't go. " Her voice was full of panic and pain and it drew me stopped me in my tracks.

Her words echoed in my ears. _I want you to stay.. _This feeling defied all explanation as if I could not deny her no matter how hard I tried my feelings burned me alive on the inside. I turned on her only to find her so close her hand reaching up to gently touch my face. "I am sorry.. " There was such sincerity in her voice as if she had known when she asked that way I would not or could not refuse her but had been trying to avoid it. She walked passed me then passing through the doors leaving me. I could have run then and never returned but she knew obviously that I would not it was as if I were rooted to her and the thought of leaving alone was enough to drive me mad.

They all returned soon enough. Apparently the dark haired women with the almost brownish tinge I could not make out and the other Edward had a child of all things a fact that only served to confuse and dumbfound me to now end. This young lady had a gone to spend time with her grandfather.. a human grandfather at that and the others had chosen to go along. I had spoken at length of my desires with Carlisle the night before and he had resolved he would attempt to teach me their ways. He believed due to my reliance at the moment on blood packets rather than having hunted for the last span of years would be a boon in my transition which he warned would not be easy none the less.

Then there was this family.. they were like nothing I had ever seen. The large man who had bound me the night before I learned was Emmett. The boy was impossibly strong a fact I had been given clear evidence of before but he seemed to possess a great immaturity that could grate easily at ones nerves. His mate was I had to admit gorgeous her name was Rosalie and in spite of her beauty the way she glared at me gave me the distinct impression she was far more than your average blond air head. Then of course there was Jasper.. I had met him twice before in my life and on those occasions I had found myself liking the man. I had served a general during his mortal life and witnessed his valor on the battle field. Only to learn of his change of life style whence I visited the coven of a woman named Maria. I had found the entire place to be most undesirable and departed shortly there after but the image of the war torn soldier had stuck with me.

He seemed an entirely different man now and if this was what the life style the Cullens lead could do perhaps it was in my best interest to remain here. Yet there was a seething hatred in me an emotion I could not describe nor had ever really felt jealousy. The feeling welled up inside me every time I looked at him and what's more it was as if he knew it each time his eyes would meet mine and he would but smile. There was a quality to the smile as well that I hated. He pitied me almost as if he understood, anger I could have handled but pity it drove me mad.

I soon learned that my assumptions of Esme were very correct. She was an admirable woman and soon I found myself drawn in by her charm. Each time she looked at me it was as if she could sense my discomfort and did everything she could to make it cease all together and make me feel at home. Indeed I began to wonder if this was what it was like to have a mother.

The kindness of the Cullen's knew no bounds and it only increased my admiration for Carlisle. I had been given a rather spacious room with ample beauty and decorative detail. I noted the particular look of this room reminded me greatly of the rooms I had once held in Italy during my visits with the Volturi and I instantly decided Carlisle must have had it redecorated to make me feel more at home.

I soon found myself desiring truly to make my home here as if it were no longer the binding of the words Alice had spoken to me but the desire in me to not be alone to have those around me who shared my own admiration for life. None the less there was always this strange ache that chewed me apart inside driving me mad. I put it out of my mind and it was during one of these fits that I made perhaps two of my greatest friends.

I had been resting on my balcony a book curled in my hands. I believed it bore the name Weathering Heights the novel was far less interesting than I hoped and I soon found my mind wondering. That was when I heard the crash down below. My eyes darted downward to where Emmett stood shaking his head. The little one of the Cullen group lay on her back side frowning irritably. I watched as she got to her feet and again rushed him and once again the big man simply turned to the side catching her momentum and deposited her on the ground with both of his hands.

The move was such a simple thing and I found myself laughing before I could stop myself. "Your letting him dictate your momentum when it is you who should be determining his." My words seemed to summon wrath from the vision of beauty as the girl glared at me. I however had other ideas as I leaped over the balconies edge. " You see he is very much the larger of the two of you. He has to come to you in a manner to do what it is he is doing and you are making it easy on him instead of taking advantage of this. " The girl did not receive a chance to respond I could already see the look of one who had been challenged in Emmett's for a moment it reminded me of my little brother once long ago. " Maybe she would like a demonstration." His face had bloomed into a large smile and he had the look of someone who had just discovered a wonderful game. " Oh wait Carlisle says you don't fight"

I stopped him there a smile of my own meeting his. " I indeed do not but training a beautiful young lady to defend herself is hardly fighting. " I was smiling now in a way I had not in sometime the thrill of a challenge assailing my mind with all the euphoria of a drug induced haze. I gracefully helped the young one to her feet kissing her hand elegantly. " I beg the stand back while I demonstrate. " I shot a challenging look at my opponent who lightly squared off against me as the Renesmee took a step back. I spoke in the manner of tutoring I had once given young soliders on the battle field. " The art if combat is much like a dance it is give and take and one must always lead. The object is always to be the one leading the dance. Watch your opponent careful anticipate his steps and counter them in perfect time. The enemy will always give a subtle hint of their action as like any machine the body has things which must be set in motion before a move can be made. There are also physical advantages such as size. For instance if your opponent is taller he will always have to reach down if he means to grab you always make him do this never come to him and use it to your advantage. Always be .. " I was cut short as Emmett sprung at me as if about to demonstrate the very point I was about to make. He reached for me but I ducked out of the way of his hands grabbing hold of his arms at the elbows as I pivoted my heels coming from the ground as my body entered its own snap like turn flinging him across the yard. Much to his credit he skidded on his own heels backwards stopping against a tree with a sound that greatly resembled a gun shot. " Ready.." I finished my sentence with a wry smile.

Thus it had continued for much of the day. I would speak and then with Emmett's help demonstrate. I found myself astounded by how quickly the girl learned. She was like a sponge and I was also forced to admit that I liked Emmett he would have made a great general in ages passed and for now I decided he would make an even better friend. We made our way inside as the sun faded from the sky laughing and it was then for the first time that he spoke the words that twanged at my heart. "Tomorrow I throw you instead brother get ready for it." He laughed and I couldn't help but see a small smile twitch at Rosalie's lips who had been resting on the couch when we entered. I bade farwell to Renesmee as I made my way back to my rooms.

I was ever conscious of something else though. From the moment we entered.. she had been watching me from the top of the stairs. I knew it was me she watched Alice's eyes had not left mine and much to my delight before she had vanished through the doors she had been smiling.

The following day I found myself with a most unique observer in Jacob Black. He had heard of my seeming interest in the girl and now seemed to hover over everything we did. He smelled to me like the lowest end of a sewer and his presence served to jolt my stomach almost every time he arrived. Yet there was something in him I admired. He was so attentive to the lady as if he would die for her and a look of understanding I could not comprehend. I had been deep in my explanation of weaponry when she had come outside. There were no dresses this time. Instead trendy jeans and a designer shirt with sunglasses even like this she took my breath away and nearly my head as the distraction allowed Emmett slip his right hand passed my guard my head barely moving in time to avoid the blow as I stepped back.

There was a look of amusement on his face as he mocked my lecturing tone. "The first rule of any combat is to never let yourself be distracted from your objective." This was followed by a burst of laughter from all present including myself. Jacob seemed to be staring right through me. There was a sudden look of comprehension coming to his eyes as if a puzzle had finally been solved. I laughed heartily now as I turned to the rest. "Perhaps it is time for a break I need to lecture myself about combat it would seem." The joke in my voice brought laughter again but they granted my request retreating in doors.

I was surprised to find myself face to face with Jacob Black. "Hey man take a walk with me?" His friendly tone I decided could likely win anyone over he was indeed a good man. I nodded wondering just what this was about myself. A walk as it turned out was run as the wolf broke into a dead heat flying through the woods. The exhilaration flooded me as I made chase. He stopped I noted far out of the range of even vamperic hearing as if this were done on purpose and when he faced me. Notably less clothed I shook my head, until he made a movement hefting a bag from behind a tree. He dressed and I wondered if his kind always had to do this..what an inconvenience.

The thought was dashed from my mind as he turned looking at me. Pity I saw it there but it wasn't mocking pity like Jasper's it was real. " So that's what it is I didn't think you classic blood suckers could be selfless.. you love her. "The tone he said it in was not accusatory it was purely laid out as fact. The entire thing caught me off guard but he continued to speak. " I know all too well how you feel.. just promise me you wont go off and hurt these people they are like family and besides Renesmee likes you a lot. " He shot me a disarming smile and I finally understood though he thought he was acting on his own accord a beautiful young lady was pulling his leash so to speak.

I had not expected to have to deal with such a situation ever and it gave me pause as I stared at him and somehow knew his understanding was born of similar strife. None the less I gave him my answer it would not do to have slobbering wolf trying to tare my throat out as I slept. "Your right .. and I would never hurt any of them I want so badly what they have and besides to hurt them is to hurt her I would die to keep that from happening. "

These feelings I still could not understand how she had so easily twisted me about her fingers. I cared not even for my own pain so long as she was happy never had I heard of such a bond or bewitchment among out kind. He seemed to understand I was struggling and tagged me on the shoulder. "Hey blood sucker see if you can beat me back "He bolted and I gave chase why not? In fact I nearly stumbled over the top of him when he stopped dead in his tracks. I soon knew exactly what he was staring at as her scent over took me. My mind raced with so many questions. How long had she been here, had she heard my words was she following us?"

Jacob glanced at me and bolted around her his form vanishing into the woods. Maybe he had even known she was there. I could not be sure if that were the truth there was a lot more to Jacob Black than met the eye. I just stared at her our eyes seemed to be locked in contest to see who would speak first. "Out for a hunt?" I asked measuring the accusation in my voice. She was not to be detoured though there was a look in her eyes of almost sadness. "I am sorry I shouldn't have made you stay. " Her voice so beautiful it rang with the sadness of a great epic and it caused me to freeze in place for a moment.

I offered her my best smile.. "You have given me friends I never imagined by making me stay. I should be thanking you." She parried my words as easily as a master to the blade. "You know that is not what I meant. I don't know why or how this happened but you should not have to suffer for it every waking moment." I knew precisely who's feet this had to be lain at immediately..Edward I was going to break his neck, wait for it to heal and break it again. "

There was a feeling welling up inside of me. I would die for her, kill for her and I would most certainly gladly hurt. " I don't care for this feeling is the only thing in my heart as you have been since the moment I saw you. This pain is a small price to pay for what I see when you are happy for the new people you have brought into my life. I would be by your side even if it is only as a friend. I knew she realized the pain this truly meant but I hoped she would take it after all it was my feeling not hers?"

Then she was there so close to me that if I had heart to do so it might have burst. Her scent washed over me drawing me to her every fiber of my being wanted to be closer. Her hand touched my face stroking the hair aside. "You're a good man Mercerio Fior.. far better than you think I have seen that and I ." She stopped then as if pushing herself back from some edge. That was when it happened we started to lean almost as if some unperceivable force had drawn us together. Our lips met in a momentary collision of pure passion. She was in my arms hands at my shoulders her tongue dancing in requiem with mine to the heat that poured out between us and then just like the extinguishing of a great sun in the cosmos it ended.

I sat her down backing away defeat shinning in my eyes for never in a thousand years had I meant that to happen. The blame I assured myself rested squarely on my shoulders. Then why had she returned it? "I am sorry ... so sorry I did not mean for that to happen. " I was horrified and I felt my legs moving before I even knew they had. I heard her call for me to wait but there was no staying. I knew if I stayed it would only complicate things further I ached for her now longed for her this fire had been lit in my chest that threatened to burn me alive.

**Chapter 4: Jasper**

Remorse it over took me. I was a horrible creature just as I had always known. They had invited me into their family and given me a joy I had thought lost to me forever. How did I repay this I asked myself, by trying to break up a blessed union of happiness. That was the moment I knew I had to take these feelings and bury them deep lest I loose everything I had come to hold dear. The only problem was I did not know how.

I threw myself into the girls training then spending hours in the yard with her and Emmett who I could tell somehow had become worried about me for his constant assertions I should go into town with him as he put it. it was during one such of these training routines that I became acutely aware I was being watched and it was not even surprising when I realized it was Jasper. There was only so long I was going to be able to avoid it he knew something and it was festering under his skin. A man like that did not simply go without acting and I knew when the time came I had a debt to him I must pay.

How does one tell every fiber of their existence that the one thing they want is the thing that will destroy it forever? I sat on a rock far from the house staring up into the night sky. I pondered if this torture was god's way of repaying me the pain I had caused in my past. I didn't want to take her from Jasper a feat I was all too sure I couldn't accomplish in the first place. All I wanted was for her to be happy and yet somehow my heart burned with this jealousy and want I could not sate.

I had almost lost myself to the thoughts when I saw her. She was there just staring at me as if she could read my mind. She moved toward me and for the moment I backed up. I knew if she got close to me I would not be able to control myself. "I can't do this to Jasper I wont ... He is a good man I am just a demon without a conscience. " I starred at her and of course she did the last thing she should have done. She ran to me and hugged me. Her scent washed over me and I felt my hands trembling but I did nothing. " Its ok my pain is not your fault and I won't go so don't ask again.. just we cannot ever do that again I have no desire to hurt him or you.. " I was just about to release her when I looked up a familiar scent catching my nose_.. Jasper_ She had scented him to and she ran inside a look of distress on her face.

Visions tormented my mind that night, Fire that consumed the both of us in the heat of battle at the center of it Alice her beautiful face contorted in sorrow as we tore each other apart. I did not manage to push these thoughts from my mind until far into the next day. I resolved that this would not happen Jasper would meet no harm at my hands. In fact Jacob had arrived and I decided to distract myself with another lesson for Renesmee. The topic of today's lesson was leverage and I found myself at the disadvantage for once as Emmett's powerful form slid me backwards as I barely managed to recover the ground he had taken. "The object here is to use your opponents force the lag between muscle responses angel of your body anything to offset your opponent's center." I said this as I stomped his foot and threw him over my shoulder. "Also to be wise enough to tell when you are sorely out matched in a certain department and try another. " I smiled and heard Emmett barreling into a laugh from the ground as he gasped "Cheater" at me from his prone position.

Renesmee had gone to help her uncle up and the two of them were chuckling silently at my admission that I could be beaten at something. They both stopped short as a figure emerged from the door. I knew without even looking it was Jasper. Edward was behind him with his hand on his shoulder a hand which was shrugged carelessly away. "Don't do this Jasper there is no reason for it." There was a pleading in Edward's voice I had never heard before and Jasper just smiled completely disarmingly. "How about I take a turn and give Emmett's new occupation as test dummy a rest hmm?"

I was no fool I could feel the challenge radiating off his body. My resolve from the morning had not weakened though I simply smiled at him. "I think I have gotten tired thanks for the offer though. " I made to turn away and he spoke a bit more callously. " I see so your only the sneak around in the dark type when it comes to a real opponent?" Anger it flooded me and I did not know why. A comment like that should not have even been able to prickle my skin and yet fire bloomed in me rage like I had not felt in ages. "Don't you know that when you challenge the god of war you get burned? " I proffered this and he laughed "Good thing I am just challenging some fool who is old as dust then hmm?"

I heard Edward roar at both of us and Jacob pulled Renesmee back. The entire thing happened in a split second. One minute we had been facing each other and then it was as if two trucks had collided on the interstate a bang like a gunshot rang out as we leaped into one another. Nails and teeth gnashed for throats as we traded blows ribs and skin cracking with each impact. Emmett leaped for us intent to stop it but found himself hurled nearly three hundred yards into the tree line as we both turned snapping into him with hard right hands.

Rage over took me I found myself trying to kill him. I spun under his blows as slowly I began to dissect his movements. Edward sprang but Jacob grabbed him I heard him exclaim rather loudly that this was not a fight he wanted to be in the middle of. We slid across the ground our momentum digging into the turf backs bringing down trees as we rolled into them. Then it was down to hands blows traded in rage to faces, ribs pain inflicted out of jealousy and hate. I grinned wickedly as I caught his right hand his eyes going wide as I kicked his feet from beneath him. That was my true ability before the old one had tricked me. I could see learn the movements and thoughts of my enemy within seconds almost making it seem as if I knew what they were going to do before they did it. _Arching left punch_ I thought as his left hand made for my face and I ducked it smashing my shoulder into his ribs. I still had hold of his right hand and I repeated the action until I was sure more than one rib had been broken before snapping down on his shin.

I had him and yet there was no fear in his eyes. I raised my hand to smash his skull. I would smash it and then burn him obliterating him from my existence for all time. "STOP IT GO AWAY!" I heard a scream and as I looked up all I could see was Alice pain contorting her face she looked as if she was being torn apart from the inside. My hand wavered in its path crashing down hard enough to dig into the dirt beside his head and with pain burning in my soul the likes of which I had never felt I shot away into the woods. I had to leave it was what she wanted.

The night grew long and still my legs moved. I will never know how far I ran that night. All I truly remember was Emmett somehow standing in front of me when I finally chose to stop. He was leaning against a tree shaking his head. "You realize you have circled like twenty times right bro?" I stopped feeling rather like an idiot. How did someone who had once commanded troops by the thousands become so distraught they lost all sense of direction?

I barely managed to speak. "I have to leave brother there is no choice she doesn't want me here. " There was pain in my face and he laughed "No way that was all Jasper that's his ability he can play's with peoples emotions and stuff he just ... used what was there he's such an idiot. Carlisle is so mad at him right now. I shook my head trembling I have to leave. I think then if I could of wept I would have been in a heap covered in my own tears. I didn't care if it was my fault or not I had almost taken something far more important than myself from here and I would not give myself a chance for it to happen again.

"You blithering insensitive idiot.. " I heard a voice in all its condescension from behind him. I suppose I had been so distracted that I had not noticed Rosalies presence along with Emmett's. She tore through him pushing off to the side and of all things I found my form enveloped in her arms as my head hit her shoulder and I trembled sound's of my sorrow wailing forth from my throat never had I felt such pain in all of my existence. " She didn't mean it she just come back home with us youl see its Jasper who is hot water for this one." I had never imagined her to be comforting type but somehow my plight seemed to draw this out in her. She pushed me back and looked me dead in the eyes. " Do you think we don't know? The way you look at her sometimes your so in love with her you can't breath the thought of being away from her crushes you I know all about it.. and that's why we accept you we all have our own pain .. and deal with it with honor and poise .. come home."

There was something in the way she said home that pulled at my heart. Carlisle Esme, Emmet, Edward Bella ,even the wolf and dear sweet Renesmee.. that was when I realized they were all my family. Them and of course my new sister. " Your right little sister I suppose I should stop blithering like an idiot and come home." I smiled at her and irritation showed on her face. "Little sister you better watch that. She hit me in the arm and in the next second Emmetts massive arm was over my shoulder " Ok so lets get back before mom has a postmortem heart attack. " He laughed and Rosalie glared but we all started home. The word rang in my mind _home_ and I couldn't help but smile what ever problems I had I was going home and I would deal with them with my family.

**Chapter Five: A vision comes true.**

Fire, the smell of smoldering wood the entire place looked like a war zone. I staggered to my feet wrenching my leg back into place. They had come out of no where and all around me wolf and vampire alike groaned in pain. "Jasper!" I heard Alice yell and immediately ran for the sound of her voice. A man stood over Carlisle, Alice flung haphazardly over his shoulder unable to move some how. He was tall and something familiar about him tickling at the back of my mind though his face was covered by a hood. His hand was aimed downward at his face and I knew what was coming. He had spewed it every where as if every ounce of his body held the fire of hell itself. That was what had consumed our home.

I moved my form colliding with his only to be consumed by flame as he turned his hand on me flinging me to the ground smoldering. He stood over me a maniac's laugh echoing from within the confines of the hood and for the first time I got a look at his face. He was blond and fair but his eyes held a look of pure blackness as if his hunger never ceased. He looked around to the vampires who had gathered here and gestured. " Kill them all our employer says we get extra if we murder them and bring the girl's. Someone find the child I have this one."

His eyes darted to the left and I tried to move only finding myself kicked to the ground. " Aries why and the hell is here?" He grinned as if he savored the moment "and out for blood at that?" He looked to his men his tone casual. "Leave them they will have to be satisfied with one.. If he gets here and you are still here I will lose my whole army before I can kill him." He turned then and with a powerful leap bounded over the destruction of our home vanishing into the woods.

The next thing I heard was Emmett screaming as he charged from the woods pulling Bella's still smoldering form from the ground begging to know what had happened. She had been the first to go down. They had come after Alice and she had tried to protect her but it had been to no avail he had fought like ten of us. I could see Rosalie next to me helping Carlisle up and finally I regained my movement as my shattered spine fused itself back together leaping to my feet. They had left to go find Merc and I did not see him that left only one possibility and I darted in the direction the enemy had gone. I knew that if he was aware they had taken Alice no amount of numbers or strength were going to keep him from confronting them. I knew it in the depths of my soul because it had not been enough to stop me either. I could hear the last words we had spoken to one another.. She had screamed at me for so carelessly hurting someone who in spite of his own pain had done nothing but resist the urge to preserve himself in favor of treating us like family.

Now she was gone and I had to get her back to tell her I was sorry. Alice would never forgive me if I let him die in some vain attempt at rescue. Somehow I knew I wouldn't be able to catch him. The forest was ripe with path of destruction he had left in his wake. Neither tree, nor stream or out right boulder had stood in his way as if he had no time to even go around them or leap.

I heard the collision long before I got there as if thunder had roared from the heavens cleaving the earth in half with its wrath. The snap of trees the rise of flames far above the skyline the fight was over before I even managed to get there. I found him there smoldering on the ground his hands digging into the earth as he tried to get up and give chase to the enemy who was no longer there. I looked around the clearing was a mess riddled with the bodies of the same soldiers who had come with him to the house. The whole thing made it seem as if he had sold himself well bringing slaughter as he tried to get to her. I lifted him onto my shoulders and that was when I heard his plea. "Go damn you. .don't let them get away.. " I ignored him and darted back for home .. if we were going to reclaim her we would need all of our family. The word stung me. I had burned someone who only wanted to be my brother and perhaps because of the rift my lashing out had created this had happened.

Esme was waiting on me with Carlisle who tore him from my arms. I had been hit with the flames as well but it was fairly obvious he had taken a direct hit for a sustained amount of time. He leaned over him worriedly and for the moment I felt helpless. Alice had been right.. he had saved us just by being here. For some reason his presence had caused that madman to bolt. Now she was in his hands and he was a burned husk. I wanted my Alice back now but I had to resist the urge to hunt them down and end up just like him.

His body healed remarkably fast and as it did. I could only watch as the rage built in his eyes boring straight through me out into the distance. He felt it too this hurt this disconnection that drove him mad. He and I it seemed were in the same dark hole of pain that consumed us in this moment he was truly my brother in a way that was indescribable for we suffered as one. All too soon he tried to rise and Emmett all but had to sit on him to keep him on the ground.

I sat down next to him and spoke. "What happened ... why didn't you bring her back?" I should have known better than to berate him for something I could not do myself but he had beaten me so easily.. his strength should have allowed him to at least hold them till I arrived. The shame reflected true in his eyes the same shame that consumed my very being and I knew I could not blame him. " He threatened to burn her hurled his flames directly at her.. I I am sorry Jasper. "I put my hand on his shoulder I could feel the pain of my mind mirrored in his emotions and I had a all too clear picture of the dishonorable tactics which had lead to his defeat.

Carlisle was the one to explain. He knew who it was that had attacked us though he believed by his surprise that he had no idea his brother had been with us until he was almost on top of them. In the meantime the majority of the wolves had gathered outside and Jacob had returned Renesmee in tow. He had bolted with her when the fight had started at Bella's screaming behest. They finally let Merc up from the bed once he had calmed down but I could feel the seething rage like a slow burning fire building in the darkest depths of his consciousness I now found no trouble figuring out why they had once called him Aries and the legends of the god of war had sprung from his hands.

I met him head long in the center of the room as he made for the door. "I don't think you will be going alone if you are going so am I now where is he?" I tried to keep the edge out of my tone but much to my surprise his own voice was cold and flat " In a warehouse in Seattle he wont leave he is expecting me.. " We moved forward and before any of them could say a word we had exited the door and bolted for the woods. I think in a way we had finally found our camaraderie the most important thing to both of us had been taken and together as brothers we would make that fool pay with his life.

We moved in tandem like two predators on the prowl at our maximum speed tarring through the terrain. I spoke as we moved, " I am sorry for this I know you tried to resist even though ..she calls to you as she did to me and when we find .. her I will at least let you help me protect her. "That was all I could offer but when he spoke it was with feeling and conviction that warmed my soul. " You shall be the sword and I the shield my friend.. I would never endanger her happiness and it is you that makes her so. "I let it drop there such selfless words were not to be trifled with I merely nodded as he genuinely sat his pride aside for her sake. The realization struck me then he had been doing so all along. I was such a fool for she had felt it too this was not entirely his doing. The truth was I needed him now and he needed me for if she was lost we both lost our will to live.

Never had I allowed myself to run like this so close to the city. We leaped and bounded across the roof tops as we followed an invisible trail only he seemed to see. The exhilaration of leaping so high in the air seemed to set me off like a catalyst energy burning through me all I could think about was what we would do when we found him. There was no rivalry only her well being and vengeance. I only had need to reach out and take his life and it would surly be mine.

Our mad dash seemed to come to and end all too abruptly we stood on the edge of a run down section of town. A high fence was in front of us on the other side a warehouse teaming with eyes. Those eyes were all staring directly at us. I stopped and asked deliberately though I knew what his answer was going to be. "So what's the move? " My question found itself answered with action as he leaped head long over the fence and the enemy rushed in to meet him. I followed suit ready to bring war to these fools like they had never seen if it meant bringing Alice back safely.

**Chapter Six: The Sun God.**

"Why are you doing this he loves you and your trying to destroy him.?" I asked my words full of venom. For all I knew I had destroyed him the memory of his smoldering burning body rang clear in my mind. Mercerio had leaped from the trees nearly taking his own brothers head off. The fight that had ensued had been almost unimaginable neither man giving and inch. How his eyes had glowed with such fierce resolve. Then the hand of evil had been turned on me fire billowing down to consume me and he had been there. Like the sheltering wing of a guardian curled around me as the flames bit and tore into his form and yet he stood tall until they had cleared. He had been still then even when I called his name touched his face. I had thought the fire had burned him to ash nothing but a dry husk. But still he had held to his brothers leg as he tried to drag me away swearing he would come for me. Now I thought that was exactly what his brother wanted. He was going to die and it was because of me. _Don't come.. _I thought with all I could muster if he came here he would die.

He laughed at me in answer for a moment as if I were some silly child. "I love him too that is exactly why I am going to free him from this weakness and bring back the god of war himself so that as brothers we can rule this world with an iron fist. " There was insanity in his eyes and I knew there would be no reasoning with him. My eyes scanned the room it was impossibly hot and I soon realized it was because a large smelting pot lay directly beneath the high platform on which we rested molten flames licking up from its confines .. we it seemed were in a steel mill. "Beautiful isn't it? I find the heat of the flames serve as an ambient source for me in these times of such stress."

A sickening feeling permeated my entire body making me feel almost as if I was going to wretch. He reached out touching my face. "Such pretty thing I can certainly see why my brother is taken with you and when he is dead perhaps it is from you whom I shall take?" He laughed and I felt an involuntary shudder run through my body. I spat the words at him. "He is going to kill you and throw you into your own flames." This wasn't a vision I just wanted to do something to prickle that sickening self assurance he had.

"We will find out I am sure since he is already here. Oh and he is brought our old friend Jasper? "His voice sickened me and fear made my spirit sink, Jasper and Mercerio working together? I had never foreseen this and though I knew how strong they would be together and driven I was afraid for them. He seemed to pick up on this too his eyes darting to mine. "Oh gods don't tell me you are fucking them both?" He burst into a fit of hysterics at the thought of this and I turned my eyes down for the moment ignoring him I had to have faith and now I could hear the fight as it began outside. They were coming for me but alone were where the others?"

I did my best to focus on Jasper on his intent and action. A vision shot cold across my mind. I could see him back to back with Mercerio as the newborns that surrounded this place fell in legion there was so much fire in him it brought a smile to my face. I began to believe they would save me and I would go home.

I cringed as he laughed even louder. "That's it release the rage my brother and let Aries be born anew. " He was no longer paying any attention to me instead his hands held something large wrapped in cloth. What ever it was had him excited Men filled the room filing out in front of him. They were scared many of them missing body parts. ' My lord help us they are like demons from hell itself. "One of them begged only to find his form incinerated as a almost onyx like tendril shot from Maximus;s hand burning the poor soul to ash killing him as sure as any dismemberment. "I despise cowardice now get back out there and bring me their heads. "

The men charged out but it was not with courage but fear that they went to their deaths. "What is so important about this game?" I asked pretending to actually care if I could take his eyes off of them maybe they would be able to catch him off guard. He stopped for a moment taken aback by the question. "Is it not the nature of a living being to challenge its creator to question? He started this game I only intended him to finish it but he ran developed a foolish conscience. "

He smiled at me as he inched closer. "Once long ago we ruled the lands of Europe with an iron fist and that all began with him. His hands are stained just as mine and he pretends he is a creature of honor when he is nothing but sewage. " He touched me and it flooded me sending me into convulsions a vision so powerful I lost myself in it. I was a small child dancing in the fields with sticks with my brother as we played the gods. Aries was his favorite as he had always imagined himself a soldier. Apollo mine endeared to my heart for his nurturing affiliation the mighty sun. Years we had played but then big brother had gone away. Mother and father had sold him to the slave traders choosing to save me instead of my older brother casting him to the four winds.

There was only loneliness then fields to work and forever I missed my brother and prayed for his return. That prayer was answered he had returned as a monster killed mother and father right in front of me. Something had stopped him from killing me perhaps the tears I wept over the bodies. Long I traveled with him then as I grew. His military prowess astounded me such strength that no one could challenge him. I no longer believed in any god save for the god war he bore my brothers face. I knew his secret of course had seen him raise to the world others of his own kind always disposing of them as their usefulness ended. I begged him to give me the kind of strength he possessed but always he answered no.

Then it had happened one night as we crossed the fabled sands of Jerusalem. He had shared with me the horror and pain of his existence. Fire had torn through my body ravaging all that I was and would ever be changing me forever into a creature I soon learned to loath. I understood then, he had always meant us to be partners but he had waited for me to be in prime forever young and vital.

We had begun our game a new he became Aries and I Apollo and for ages we taunted and manipulated the citizens of ancient civilizations. Yet soon it became rivalry a competitive game. I desired only to surpass my brother prove my superiority in battle. Yet no matter how I fought there he was always one step ahead of me his skill just out of reach as if I existed on one plateau and he another. Bitterness became the cup from which my heart sipped only that desire driving me forward. Then he was just gone, he walked away from me leaving me alone and with no purpose. I was abandoned and the bitterness grew even more as he persisted in this foolish talk of the light and good trying to convince me our game should end but I would not have it.

My eyes flashed open and I could see Maximus standing there a grave look on his face I spoke but he was no longer listening. "Your brother learned from his mistakes as our kind do.. he is stronger than you still because he fights the war you refuse to take on. The war against himself and desire for blood can't you see that?" I knew my words fell upon def ears as he unwrapped what I soon knew to be an enormous long sword at least ten hands long. He stared into the blade as if mesmerized and his insanity seemed complete. " The sword of the gods.. my brothers blade. Once he flaunted its might over me.. I retrieved it when he cast it into the ocean it is just like me abandoned and together we make the whole that will exact revenge for his treatment of us.

I could hear the tide of the battle as it began to turn. More and more there was less activity of from the soldiers and I could smell them both as they drew near. There was rage in them and wrath nothing I was accustomed to feeling from either of them and yet somehow it made me feel more assured. Never had I felt such determination and of all things I found myself wondering what it would look like when they both attacked. Two fierce predators united against their instincts for one common goal as if the mountain lion had fought with the bear.

Then there was another scent it was masked by the battle and I had trouble picking it out but it was not far behind them. Maybe someone else was coming to help Edward? I couldn't be sure but I was certain Bella might have sent him to assist them. The sound of stone upon blade ground out my thoughts as he began sharpening the impossibly long sword. He was in no mood to talk but as I mulled over the story I had seen the emotions I could almost pity him if he weren't a raving lunatic and now I understood Merc's guilt better than anyone but himself.

How must it feel to blame yourself for the fall of the person who was most close to you in the world? Did he think the choices his brother made once he was a vampire were his fault? That was crazy he himself had chosen to walk away and Maximus couldn't bare to He wanted to take his brother down with him instead. He was a coward too afraid to face and atone for his actions. That was all there was to it her Merc would never.. She stopped herself there guilt overtaking her. In this state so close to death she had forgotten to care to lie. She cared for him.. just as much as he she felt that pull that had dragged him to her in the first place. When they had kissed it had been she who had kissed him and the guilt had been driving her mad. How could she blame Jasper for over reacting she had to find a way to deal with this once she had been rescued or they would tare each other limb from limb. The truth was she loved them both and somehow she would not loose either of them they were hers.

**Chapter Seven: Brothers**

We tore through the enemy line with such fury as to be unmatched by even Hades himself. They fled us screaming in terror and only then did we allow even one to escape. Somewhere amidst the chaos we had found weapons and taken them from one of the many slain. Now we danced back to back blades like a maelstrom of death calling the souls of our enemies' home to their maker. In this moment there was no one else I would rather have had at my back than my brother Jasper. There is no other place which where a warrior can express himself as he does on the battlefield and in these close quarters we learned to understand each other very well and I realized if it came to a fight neither one of us would win our resolves were twined and driven by the same source.. In the end one of us would have to give. We burst through the front gates of the warehouse and perhaps the last remaining fool charged us. I didn't even give him the honor of a death. Quickly side stepping I grabbed him and smirked. "I think he just volunteered to get the door for us what a good man." Jasper smirked at him and I tossed him head long into the inner most doors and we walked through as if we had simply been out for a morning stroll.

" Alice !" I heard Jasper shout for her even as my eyes took her in on the catwalk above. One well timed leap carried us up to face Maximus who wore a grin that split his ears. "Aries my brother ... come to me let us end this." He unfurled it then the object which represented all of my sins. The seven foot long sword, I had taken this from a great warrior in ancient china. The steal was folded well over one hundred times and it held the density to cleave a horse clean in two as if it were butter. I had once marveled at the beauty of its blade but now all I could smell was the blood of the innocent I had slain. I heard the voice again in my head now. _Repent brother .. repent_ I only heard it a whisper now for I knew my life had been repentance and now would be the final sacrifice.

He grinned at me and when he spoke it was with pure madness. "We have been waiting for you. You abandoned us and now its time for our moment of glory. He charged me then but I no longer cared for his words. I spun around him ducking under arc of the blades balance I knew so well. My elbow collided with the blade sending it spiraling into the air and in a eruption of fists I finally drew him back my foot connecting in a simple lunging kick that sent him hurdling backwards and nearly off the cat walk as the blade fell into its rightful masters hands. "You two shall be repentant in my hands old friend.. and we shall die together." I spoke to my blade and she answered me as if a piece of my soul had been restored. He laughed at me now. "Do you honestly think she will love you if you save her? Kill him now and take the girl for yourself. "I actually found it in me to laugh at him. " I don't expect her to love me as I love her I only expect her to live where I do so no more. " I moved then with all of my speed shattering the chain's that bound her as I flung her at Jasper. He caught her and stared at me dumb founded. "One of us has to lose my friend and it is not going to be you get her out of here now brother." I roared at him and a solemn look of understanding over took his face as he turned and ran. I could hear her screaming for him to go back and I did my best to block it out.

We were alone then and I knew I could not pray to defeat him none the less we danced. Fire erupted around his form a long whip like tendril forming around his body that lashed out at my form with blinding speed and killing intent. My blade met his fire and its steel proved its worth as I leaped over it slashing to cut his face and it was with that the hell I knew him capable of was released. I had been but a solider a student of war. My brother had become a thing of hell itself. They were every where lashing me now tendrils of pure flame and I charged him letting them tare into my body the scent of my own burning flesh my last requiem as I dug into him shoulder first. We were both going down in flames I would drive us into the smelting pot below. Something stopped me very suddenly and very violently I barely had the presence of mind to realize it was Jasper's fist connecting with my face before I staggered away. " I looked at him and smirked. " Just couldn't let me have my moment could you?" He was smiling at me and it warmed me. " I just knew you would try to do something stupid like this now shall we?" We both charged then tendrils lashed at us but our combined speed seemed to confuse him and we cut under his guard colliding with him hard and sending his form hurdling over the edge. He grabbed at Jaspers foot and they both seemed as if they were going but I snatched his arm.

We hung there then my old brother trying to drag down my new and in a move that I could only describe as humorous Jasper kicked him right between his foolish eyes proclaiming " Get off as he sent him hurdling to his death in fire the would be sun god would meet his end. I made to pull him up then shaking my head but I heard it before I saw it the tendril that swung up from the falling body and and I swung him out of the way the hot molten spike piercing my skin embedding itself in my spine. I saw the flames working their way up. I would have just enough time to swing Jasper to safety before it engulfed me and I became ash the last victim of my brother's insanity.

The accursed flames burned at my insides my spine had been insared on it and I had to will my body passed the pain make my arms work as I pulled Jasper upward and back toward me. The flames passed his mid section and he grinned at me one final time. "Live well brother. " He proclaimed as he did the stupidest and most noble ting I could imagine his hands struck the flame breaking it from my body and he plummeted. I fell forward then defeated as I saw my brothers form seem to rebound off the falling Jaspers body in a great leap catalyzed by his chain which had wrapped around Japsers form. He grabbed the front of bleeding chest and pulled me forward. Then there was the shadow of giant of a man and I heard his words as he grabbed Maximus by the throat and punched crunching is nose violently and sending him falling back into the pit. " Leave my brothers alone you freak!" I knew even as I faded my sensory nerves blackening in reaction to the spinal damage it had to be Emmett the bastard had followed us.

He carried me out and I soon learned to wish my hearing had gone too as in the blackness I could hear wail for Jasper. Even like this I could hear her as she cursed me it was my fault I had let him die for my own Jealousy. My beautiful Alice despised me, was this the true final price for my repentance? I had failed to save her happiness I lived and poor Jasper was no more how the fates had been so cruel it was my turn to die not his.

I knew not how long it took me to heal only that dear sweet Renesmee and Emmett even Rosalie had come to see me. I heard as they spoke telling me she would forgive me in time but I knew she would not come. I had broken her heart and now forever she was lost to me as anything. Emmett had told them what had happened and tough they grieved they did not hold me at fault. Carlisle had told me numerous times not acutely aware unlike the rest that I could hear them my body just had not healed properly yet that Jasper would have never of let me die for him he was far too brave and that I had done all god would ever require of a soul.

None the less I tormented myself driving myself mad. I had failed her the one thing she had desired was both of us to come out safely. I knew this in my heart of hearts and I had not made that happen. Not only that I had allowed the one she actually loved to die in my stead. Madness over took me and I grew cold as such that when I healed even then all I could do was stare at the wall. I never got the chance to face her wrath as Emmett and Rosalie chose this time to take a vacation to their home in Greece and dragged me far away telling me she only needed time to think and realize it was not my fault.

I thought it only strange that the man once called Areis would be brought back to the lands of Greece a broken so called god. Eventually I knew I would have to find a way to end it but not before I wrote her a letter.

Dearest Alice

_I grieve from the bottom of my heart for your loss. Words cannot express it for if I ever loved anything it was thee and Jasper became a true brother to me. I know you hate me for it if not for me he would still be a live in your arms and you would be happy that is a small price to pay though. Hate me if your must blame me for the gods know it was my fault if that is what it takes for you to heal despise me and I shall never see you again. I only hope you will find another to love you and keep your safe in the night your happiness is my only wish_

_Merc _

I knew in my heart when I mailed that letter soon I would depart this world. On the other hand I had not counted on Rosalie who hung to my side like a leech. I learned that she had sent Emmett telling him to come back with both of her brothers and I owed her his timely intervention. Thusly it was in most annoying fashion I never exactly got around to killing myself.

Now I stood on this damn cliff staring down into the water lost in my own thoughts. All I could think of was her. I had finally found myself away from those I cared about and off all the damn things could find no reason to kill myself. I did not deserve the relief of death only the attempt it would bring. I would live my life out forever remembering my failure that would be a far more painful prospect. Turning around I returned home and sat about packing my things. I was so content on it that I didn't even notice as Rosalie opened the door. "You have a visitor .. Merc." There was something off in her voice and then the scent of honey overtook me causing my senses to be separated from my person for a moment.

The door shut and and as I turned she was there the vision of my dreams. She seemed off almost haggard and she just stared at me. I dropped to my knees and once again found myself broken. "I am sorry "I could only find those words and as she moved toward me I would have given her my life if it would have ended her pain. I closed my eyes the voices of my failure tormenting me ever more. This could not be real it was just another nightmare of my shattered mind. Then there was her hand as it touched my face. I knew it in an instant my eyes opened to hers and all settled within my mind. I tried to speak but it was her who spoke. "You silly man… I should be saying that to you.. You did not kill Jasper.. and I lay that pain squarely on your shoulders it was vicious he would not have wanted that when it was he who saved your life."

I touched her face then my voice refusing to work. I wanted to tell her it was all my fault and she should hate me but instead I found her in my arms my lips pressed to hers as her hands slipped down my back. The chill she sent through me was unimaginable. Guilt and so much passion restrained passed between us and in our pain we sought solace in one another's arms. I lifted her and as she had so long ago that night in the forest her legs were about me arms around my shoulders. I breathed her in as if our lips were never going to part and as I lay her down I could think only of her beauty. My hands explored her curves trembling at the ever soft feel of her skin, our sorrows dancing entwining as we tore at one another finally clothes being torn and haphazardly strewn on the floor.

My lips craved her and soon they had passed over every inch tasting deeply of her inner most depths with the thirst of man long deprived of water. Her hips bucked against me as her hands entwined in my hair and it was here that we lost all control. She very literally slung me to the side of the bed falling on me as she pulled me into herself nails dragging down my chest marking me as if I were nothing more than hers to play with. Instincts took over here and I took her rolling her and mounting her with a fury like nothing I had ever seen our two bodies in entangled almost at war. Skin, was no match for our insatiable passion and soon even that was marred. Long into the night we would ebb and flow like the tides themselves so powerful and yet so gentle as if our bodies had been made for one another and somewhere in the night we became one.

The dawn had just broke on the horizon as we lay tangled in one another our own grief shared tears and sorrow spent in the sheets and.. I had to say taken out on the room which had been destroyed. I wondered if Rosalie was going to be pissed that the good majority of the furniture mother had bought them was now thrown through the east window and laying in the yard and the walls had holes in them. I eyed the claw marks on the ceiling with trepidation wondering which one of us had done that and just how.

Her eyes opened and she stared up at me. I could see pain still in them but as she reached up her fingers touching my lips only to have hers replace them a moment later as she looked into my eyes and spoke the words I had longed to hear.. "I love you "I spoke them back to her and I meant them for she was the most precious thing in my life now Jasper had given me his everything and she was nothing less than that to me.

**Chapter Eight: Family**

We returned home in the fall. Mostly because Emmett and Rosalie had decided their home could no longer handle the earth shattering presence of the four of us. Though we never forgot the events which had thrown us all together time began to heal the house had been expertly rebuilt under Carlisle and Esme's expert eyes and Renesmee had chosen to start school giving me and Emmett a great deal more time to bond as he introduced me to the joy's of fast cars and the unexpected ability Rosalie possessed to make something already incredibly dangerous far more dangerous.

We had all become a family and now that spring had come I had resolved we would all find time for the fun I had never had in my life. "Oh man .. he got you again Emmett " Jacob was laughing his as off as I once again deposited the big man in the dirt " You should try it dog boy its like trying to throw a cliff over itself." I laughed as I danced back " Different person same result bring it on kibble breath. No one is going to get the better of me.." I found myself toppling to the ground the most beautiful face leaning over kiss my lips and I found I toppled like a mountain into the sea as the other two laughed. " Down he goes .. " I heard Jacob whisper as Emmett fell on the ground and counted a symbolic three count. I was already lost in her eye's I had found my heaven and the choking and gagging around me was not even heard as I touched her face.. one could be surprised what gifts god could give if one were only _Repentant.._


End file.
